Chasing Dreams: Changing Paths
by fourtrisfourever24601
Summary: Four and Tris have been crushing on each other for years, but neither know about each other's feelings. What will happen when their secrets unfold at Veronica High? Rated M for sexual content. (This is a rewrite of the original 'Chasing Dreams'.)
1. Tris 1

**Hello, FanFiction users! This is a re-write of my story and I really hope you guys like it. Please beware that there are lemony bits in this story and some chapters have full lemons, so you read at your own risk! Much love, -Al.**

 _Oh. My. God._

Christina will not shut up, even though he's two feet in front of me. Do I look like I'm antisocial because Chris is doing all the talking? I can't let him think I'm shy or not approachable!

"Chris!" I whisper sharply. "Four alert!"

She immediately shuts up and turns around. I stare at his perfect physique as he opens his locker.

 _Damn, Tris. Snap out of it!_

Here at Veronica High, there are a lot of attractive guys. And when I say a lot, I mean a LOT. For having the best athletic teams for miles around, we get some really muscular guys. However, not all of them are very intelligent. I still don't know how some of them are eligible to participate in athletics considering they're failing every subject.

I, however, have set my sights high. I've been crushing on one of the few guys around here that has a brain to go with their highly attractive body since seventh grade. I know, I'm a junior in high school and I've been crushing on the same guy for years. Pathetic, right?

Chris says it's good to invest all your feelings in one person. I just feel like taking a chance on someone who has enough of me to break my heart may end up with me losing four years of my life that I'll never get back.

"Earth to Tris," Christina says while waving her hand in my face. "It's time for lunch."

Chris and I enter the cafeteria and grab our trays of food. We walk over to the table that our group has chosen for today.

Our group of friends is amazing. We're all best friends and care about each other like family. The group is me, Christina, Will, her crush, Zeke, Shauna, Zeke's crush, Uriah, Marlene, Uriah's crush, and Four. Did I forget to mention that Four is one of my best friends?

We sit and chat for a while until I see out of the corner of my eye, Four is staring at some girl that must be behind me. I feel a pang of jealousy until I realize that he is staring at me! I try to play it off and act casual. Yeah, right.

"Christina, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies. "What's up?"

"Uh, in private please?"

"I'm sure you can say it here. You can tell us all anything; you know that," she says.

"Well I can't really say this to everyone here," I respond, waiting for her to get it.

"You- oh. Ohhhh."

"Yeah, come on."

I drag her into the janitor's closet next to our table.

"I'm nervous. He's been staring at me all period! Do I have something on my face?" I say.

"No, you're good," she tells me. "Relax. Be you. Trust me, he'll dig it if he doesn't already."

"But I've liked Four since seventh grade and-" I'm cut off by a loud gasp right outside the door. I rush over and open it to see Uriah fall over. I drag him inside and shut the closet.

"How much did you hear?" I ask, terrified.

"Enough to know about your crush on Four. Damn, how did we not figure it out? I've gotta go tell-" I cut him off.

"No," I snap. "You're not going to tell anyone."

"But Tris I-"

"No one! Got it?"

"Yes," he groans.

"Let's go back out."

We sit and I attempt to ignore everyone's confused stares. Marlene is the one to break the silence.

"So, are any of you going to tell us what that was?"

"Ooh!" Uriah shouts like a toddler. "Me! Me! Me! TRIS LI-"

"URIAH!" I shout and slap a hand over his mouth. "I will tell a certain someone a certain something if another word on this subject comes out of your mouth." He immediately stops fighting me. "Good boy."

The rest of the period goes by in an extremely awkward silence. I don't mind the silence. I much prefer it over what Uriah was about to say.

Before the bell rings, Uriah shouts, "Party at the Pedrad's place tonight!" Everyone cheers. Everyone except me. I know exactly what he's planning to do.

That little devil is going to get it if this gets out.


	2. Both 2

**AN: I am so sorry. I live a busy life, and this was put on the back burner. I'll apologize a thousand times. Anyway, this chapter was originally two, but I combined them to give you a bigger update. I'm so sorry, and that giant not-updating period won't happen again, okay?**

"I'm dressing you up tonight," Christina says on the walk out of the cafeteria. "You're gonna have to look good for Four."

She gives me the eyebrow dance and I glare at her.

"What about me?" I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around to see Four's smiling face. He's freaking adorable. Stop it, Tris!

"Nothing," I lie. "Ready for Geometry?"

He nods and I wave goodbye to Christina. I tell him that I need to stop at my locker before class, so we head in that direction.

As I'm putting in the combination for my locker, out of the corner of my eye, I see Al coming toward me.

Al has had a crush on me since, well, forever. He asks me out at least twice a week, and it's gotten creepier and creepier. I try to tell him no in the nicest way possible, but he still keeps coming back.

I open my locker and Al is getting closer. I need to do something.

"Four, you have to kiss me," I whisper to him, knowing very well how it sounds.

"What?" he says, obviously shocked, but do I see a hint of joy shining in his eyes?

I make a gesture toward Al, and realization lights up in his eyes, as well as...disappointment?

"Are you sure?" he whispers. I respond by pushing him against the locker next to me and crushing my lips onto his. He hesitates for a moment, but then he kisses me back. Wait, what?

All too soon, the kiss ends by me being ripped off of Four.

"Tris, baby!" Al says, anger in his voice. "Why are you kissing him?"

"Because I can," I state simply.

"You think it's okay to cheat on me?" he says.

"Cheat on you?" I ask, suddenly angry. "Just because you ask me out every day and act super creepy around me does not mean we're together."

Al looks taken aback for a moment, but then turns his attention to Four.

"Stay away from my girl," Al says, completely serious, and then stomps off.

"Thank you," I say to Four.

"Uh, yeah, of course. Anything for my best friend," Four says. "Besides, Al has become a creepy little freak."

"I know. It's disgusting."

He opens the classroom door for me, and as I walk in, he leans in and whispers into my ear, "By the way, you're a really good kisser."

Four then winks at me and I am completely taken aback.

Forty boring minutes later, we exit the classroom together and meet Zeke at his locker.

"Hey, Trissy. Hey, Four," he says to us as he opens his locker.

"What do you want me to bring tonight?" I ask him.

"Maybe a bag of chips. I think we're good on drinks," he tells me.

"Okay. Sounds good."

Four leans on the locker next to me and says, "Do you need a ride tonight?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "That would be fantastic." My car got a flat tire yesterday and it hasn't been fixed yet.

"Okay. We should probably get going," he says. He's taking me home, too. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Zeke!"

"Bye guys. See you tonight!"

With that, Four and I exit the building. The ride home is a bit awkward, though I don't know why. Four seems a bit angry by the way he keeps gripping the steering wheel tightly. I want to ask, but I don't know if I should. I decide to bite the bullet.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, testing the waters. He seems to slightly relax.

"Sorry," he says. "It's just Al. He makes me so angry treating you the way he does."

"I'm okay, Four."

"I know; it's just wrong." He pulls into his parking spot. We're neighbors.

"Thanks for the ride. Text me when you're ready to leave tonight."

"See you tonight, Tris."

PpPaAaGgGeEe bBbRrReEeAaAkKk

"Alright, Trissy," Christina says after messing with my face for half an hour. "Take a look."

I walk to the long mirror on my wall and almost jump at what I see, because what I'm looking at doesn't look like me. I see a girl who is...sexy. Christina forced me into a dress, though right now, I'm not complaining; I look good. The dress is black and barely covers my butt. It has a plunging neckline (which exposes the cleavage created by the push-up bra Christina also forced me into) and cap sleeves. The dress makes my body look curvy and attractive. Christina paired the dress with four inch black pumps. She straightened my waist length blonde hair and pinned the front piece back with a sparkly hair pin. For my make-up, she did used glittery eye dust and applied eyeliner and mascara. On my lips is a nude lipstick. I still can't believe how good she made me look.

I run to her and throw my arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I tell her. "I look fantastic!"

"I know," she says with her million-dollar smile. "Ready to go?"

"Four was supposed to drive me."

"I know. I texted him and told him I'm taking you."

"Okay," I say, a little disappointed. "Let's go."

"Just wait until Four sees you," Christina says as we walk out the door.

"Yeah, okay," I say, disbelieving.

"I'm serious!" she says. "He's going to be all over you tonight."

I hope she's right.

*paaage breeeak*

We arrive at the party in record time, mostly because Christina drives like a maniac. When I step out of the car, I see kids who have already passed out drunk in the yard. I just laugh, because this is the normal for a Pedrad party, and make my way to the door. Christina and I walk into the house and are hit with the fragrances of alcohol, perfume, and cologne mixed together. I look around but to my dismay can't find Four in the crowd. Then again, he's probably hiding out in the kitchen, which is something we both like to do at parties like this.

"Go find him," Christina says with a knowing look. "I see the rest of the gang over there." She points to some corner that I don't pay enough attention to look toward because I'm already headed to the kitchen in search of Four.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief when I see him. His back is turned to me, and he's looking in the fridge. My breath hitches. He's wearing a tight black T-shirt that defines his muscles and dark jeans. He looks good. As I stare at his perfectly-sculpted ass, he turns around, and my breath hitches again; his does too.

I can't exactly tell what he's thinking. His face is unreadable. All I can see is him looking me up and down, his eyes lingering in some places longer than others. He just stands there staring at my body in...shock, maybe?

"Hello?" I say, waving a hand in the air. "You still there?"

Four looks into my eyes and seems to snap out of his daze. He clears his throat and begins to blush. He's so cute when he blushes.

"What?" Four says to me, confused.

Great job, Tris. You spoke your thoughts.

"I asked how Uriah got drunk already," I smoothly lie. Nice save.

"Oh, uh, that's the usual," he replies, still obviously uncomfortable. We both laugh as Zeke comes into the kitchen.

"It's time for Candor or Dauntless."

(Four POV)

Oh. My. God.

Holy shit. Sweet Jesus, what the hell is she doing to me?

I've always thought Tris was beautiful and absolutely hot, but tonight, she is the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on. I keep trying to avert my eyes so I don't end up with a hard-on just by looking at her, but it isn't working. I just can't look away.

And now she's walking in front of me and I have the perfect view of her perfect ass. Great. I can feel my pants getting tighter by the minute.

We get to the living room and sit in a circle. I sit between Tris and Zeke. I'm trying so hard to be a gentleman and not look down at her cleavage, but when she looks away, I just can't help myself.

"Four," Zeke whispers to me. "It appears you have a bit of a situation, eh?"

"Shut up, Zeke."

"I GO FIRST!" Uriah yells, obviously drunk. "Trissy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take a shot," he says with a grin. We all know Tris is a lightweight and it doesn't take much alcohol before you can tell she's intoxicated.

She pours the liquid down her throat.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"PANSYCAKE!"

We all roll our eyes at Uriah.

"What is your worst fear?"

Will takes off his sweatshirt.

"Shit," she whispers.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"I forgot to wear layers." Oh my God, Tris.

"You mean, all you have is that dress?" I say with uneven breaths.

She looks at me hopelessly.

"Trissy!" Shauna says, pulling Tris and I out of that conversation.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Oh. My. Lord.

She gently sits herself right on my most sensitive spot. I'm 99% sure she can feel my dick getting hard beneath her. Tris shifts and I can't help but let out a soft groan. She smirks and turns around to look at me, deliberately shifting again.

"Tris, can you please stop moving?" I beg, my throat tight.

She continues to move gently and slowly, the friction becoming unbearable. She is still smirking at me, completely aware of what she's doing.

"Tris, I'm doing my best to be a gentleman, but I may have to quit playing nice if this is going to continue. I can't tell you how long I'll be able to keep myself in check," I warn her, about ready to rip her dress off of her. Who is this Four? He's completely obsessed. I've never been this way with Tris before, hell, I've never told her my true feelings for her before, and here I am, ready to rip her clothes off?

Tris seems to hesitate and choose her next words carefully. Once she speaks, however, I don't know if it's what I wanted or not.

"And who says that would be a bad thing?" she whispers, looking straight into my eyes with complete confidence.

I stand up, picking up Tris with me as I go and simply say, "We have to go now."

Tris and I hurriedly walk out to my car. Once the doors are shut, the self control is gone. I practically throw myself onto her and shove my lips against hers. She retaliates with the same force and the same passion, giving me the courage to continue. I coax her mouth open and her tongue wraps around mine. My hands secure themselves around her waist and hers find their way into my hair and gently tug it. We both let out throaty moans, and I can feel myself hardening.

"My place or yours?" she asks, taking me by surprise. Are we actually going to do this?

"My place is empty," I tell her as I kiss along her jawline.

"Let's go then," she says sitting up and adjusting herself.

I take this moment to help myself get over the shock of this amazing young woman. I shove the key in the ignition and drive as fast as I can.

I fumble with the keys trying to get my house open, both of us very impatient at this point. Once the door is open, we basically run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grab her and kiss her with all I have as I kick the door shut. The kiss is full of need. We both kick of our shoes and shrug off our jackets.

"You okay?" I ask as I move to kiss her neck. She reaches for the hem of my shirt and lifts it up. I back up and whip it over my head and onto the floor.

"Yes," she whispers and grabs me again. I move my hands to the top of the zipper on her dress and begin to pull it down. Once the dress is unzipped, Tris backs away from me and pulls the dress off.

She is the sexiest creature alive. I want her in her underwear all the time.

"I want you," she slurs, and it is now that realization hits: she's drunk. I clench my fists in frustration. We were so close, so willing, but of course, she had to be damn drunk. I can't do this to her while she's drunk. She'd resent me forever.

"We'll continue in the morning, okay?" I lie to her, so drunk Tris can go to sleep.

"Okay," she says on the verge of passing out. I pick her up briday style and place her on my bed under the covers in her underwear. She's fast asleep.

"I wish this could have ended differently," I whisper and kiss the top of her head. "Good night, Tris."

As I lay on my couch that night, I think of what could have been, and how we could be; then I realize it's all just a fantasy. After all, why would she ever want me?


End file.
